The Flip of a Coin
by xanthos
Summary: pure fluff. Harry notices something odd. The flip of a coin decides...... COMPLETE


__

Hi everyone, this is a SS/HG fan-fiction. If you've got issues with the pairing please don't read. This fic is definitely going to be rated **R**, so if you aint supposed to be here shoo. All the characters and such belong to the one and only JKR (all hail!) Anyway, I really want to thank all the people who take the time to review. A big hello to Darklyng, my beta. This is purely fluff; you've been forewarned. Ok people here goes nothing!!

************************************************************************

****

The Flip of a Coin

__

There, he saw it. Really!! It had happened once, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. But now-- now he *saw* it ! Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking back from lunch, listening to Ron panic about the upcoming finals. Suddenly, the normally graceful and aware Hermione slammed into Professor Snape. A double-sided roman coin that belonged to her flipped to the floor. Snape and Hermione regarded this normally insignificant event, with unnatural attention. Both parties seemed to freeze as it hit the floor, as if some hugely significant event was to be decided. Would it land upon the head of the Athena, or that of Hades? The second stretched as they stood, a paradoxical tableau, awaiting fortune's decision. The ancient goddess of wisdom prevailed, and Hermione's eyes met Snape's. A look of immense satisfaction was thrown his way. Snape said something, and time regained its normal pace. 

"Ms. Granger, I do realize that Weasely is a *brilliant* conversationalist, but do make the effort to watch where you are going." His black robes churned around them when he pushed by, "5 points from Gryffindor for clumsiness." 

"What a bastard! Can you believe that?" Harry muttered, placing a consoling arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just shrugged, and asked Ron if he wanted tutoring. The whole incident was pushed into Harry's unconsciousness, until a week later a similar event occurred. 

This time they were in Potions class, Snape was berating Neville for adding too much Affpuddle to his potion. Consequently, causing his fourth cauldron of the term to melt, and his skin ripple in orange and blue stripes.

"Why am I not surprised, Mr. Longbottom that you - of every student in his class- were the one to make such a dim-witted blunder? If you continue on your present course, I will have to ask Dumbledore to increase this classes budget in order to replace the cauldrons you damage." The Slytherin's cackled at this comment. "Detention," at this Harry noticed Hermione's eyes whip to the Potion Masters face. She relaxed at his next remark; "you will serve it with Professor Filch after dinner," as an after thought he added, "Ms. Granger accompany Mr. Longbottom to Madam Pomfrey." As she packed her texts the edge of her sleeve caught the primeval coin, sending it flying to the floor. Enthralled, her eyes followed its course. This time the patron of Death won fates toss. Curls bobbing furiously, Hermione's head flew upwards, meeting the smug obsidian eyes of Professor Snape. Harry noticed the brief smirk that shimmered across Snapes face, and the answering look of consternation on his friends face as she turned to guide Neville to the Medical Ward. Harry did not know what to make of these events. _What was so special about that coin?_

All of the 6th year students had to propose, and research an Independent Project. Harry and Ron had decided to focus their studies on Dark Creatures, their supervising teacher being Hagrid. Hermione had chosen to study Ancient Alchemical Potions, Snape was her obvious mentor for that project. Her choice of topics only proved Harry's sneaking suspicion that his friend was a closet masochist. Harry and Ron were not surprised when she had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the Winter Holiday's to continue her research. When they returned, Hermione was in possession of a Roman coin and a new habit. She always had it near, usually just fingering it or circling her thumb over its surfaces. Oddly, she only flipped it rarely. Harry did not understand why she liked it so much_. Sure, the golden depictions of the deities of Knowledge and Death were interesting, but they didn't warrant the degree of attachment Hermione had to it. And absolutely nothing- NOTHING- explained the reaction the coin elicited from Hermione.......and Snape._

The more that Harry watched, the more he saw the same events repeat. Tonight at dinner she purposely flipped the coin. Harry observed fascinated as, from the high table, Snape's head whipped around to focus on the outcome. Hermione's eyes widened as once again, the Hell God won out. She stared in shock, her outraged glare shot to the high table, and then to her potatoes. Harry winced as he saw the force with which Hermione attacked her side dish. He was mystified. Any direct inquisition only lead to Hermione giving him a funny look. _It was time to take extreme measures; he was going to the library!!_

What he found there shocked him. After looking through multiple books on coins Harry came to a dead end. Finally, he asked Madam Pince, whom mysteriously recommended a book on ancient treasures. To his surprise he found the coin, and much, much more. The coin was the only one of its kind. It was named Conoscenza Della Morte, the Knowledge of Death. Its existence was legendary, parallel to the creation of the Philosophers Stone. Its powers were two fold. It acted as a talisman warding its holder against all evil, and enhanced the strength of any potion a hundred fold. For example, it could make a Polyjuice Potion, permanent!!! Over the years the coin was rumored to have had many famous owners, including the great wizard Merlin. It's current owner preferred to remain anonymous, but was said to have paid....... _OH MY MERLIN! The legacy that his parents had left him in Gringotts couldn't have paid for a quarter of the coins worth. What was Hermione doing with such a coin???_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione quickly raced through the labyrinthine hallways that led her down to the Dungeons. So engrossed was she in her flight, that she did not notice her invisible companion. Arriving at a door that was flanked by two stone pillars and decorated with twin vicious looking stone serpents, she raised her wand efficiently disarming the powerful wards. When done she exclaimed, "Petraviva!"

The snakes stirred and blinked. The serpent to her right hissed, "Good--," its left twin continued "Evening--," and the right one finished "Missstresssss." 

"Good Evening Roley, how is your back today Poley?" She inquired walking through the doorway.

"Better Missstressssss." 

"Good." None noticed the shadow that followed her. Hermione entered a sprawling suite of rooms richly decorated in deep jewel tones. Removing her cloak, she sighed as the heat penetrated her skin. Casting a glance about the room, she found her prey ensconced in a comfy leather chair by the fire. _Ahhhhh there he was!_

A dark chocolate whisper broke her reverie, " Hello pet." 

"Humph!" Hermione grumbled. His responding chuckled rippled down her spine. 

"Are you still upset love?" Hermione answered with silence. Slowly shedding her robes, she began to stalk towards him. Soon she was standing in front of him, her supple body outlined by the glow of the fire. "Come now don't be a sore looser, fair is fair. The coin favored Hades, it is my turn, " he said while stroking her upper thigh. Resignedly she straddled his lap, and buried her head the curve of his neck, as his nimble fingers strummed across her bare back.

"I know, but two nights in a row!!!!" Suddenly she straightened, arching her back into his touch, and spilling her full breasts forward. A wicked glitter entered her eyes, as she saw his pupils dilate in response. Suggestively stroking him, she asked "is there nothing I can do to convince you?" 

The man shrugged, not lifting his mouth from where it lapping the curve of her breast. At this she pouted, "but Sev-rus, I really, really, REALLY wanted to be on top tonight!!!" 

The couple was too preoccupied to hear the startled gasp that came from behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ron heard Harry enter their room and replace the invisibly cloak. "Harry, what happened?" Silence answered his query. "Harry?" Ron was getting worried. He shifted to light a lamp, and was greeted by the sight of a stunned Harry Potter. More disturbing was the glazed over look in his eyes. Ron shook him, "Harry what happened you were gone for most of the night!"

Ron's touch seemed to startle Harry out of his daze, for he shook his head as if to clear it. A grimace passed over his face, " Ron don't ever, ever ask me what I saw tonight."

"But Harry--"

"Never, ever ask me Ron-- never!" With that exclamation he lay out on his bed, and stared at the ceiling till dawn.

_FINIS_

************************************************************************

Sorry to impose this story on you it just popped into my head! Is it weird or what? I blame it all on lack of sleep!! Any feedback would be loved and adored. Ahem--- check out the Predicament of Marriage!! (So was that shameless self-promotion or what??) 

Always,

Xan


End file.
